Dream On (Reboot)
by owlfawn
Summary: A reboot of the fanfiction Dream On. At St. Nathan's Academy, Claire is working hard to pursue her dreams and become someone her parents would be proud of. However, when a new transfer student arrives Claire's life takes an exciting turn. Will Claire be able to make the right choices and keep her dream alive, or will a new dream take its place?
1. Chapter 1: Missing Chances

St. Nathan's Academy: a highly selective educational institution that only few get to experience. The tuition is high, the students endure high-level classes, and those that graduate from St. Nathan's Academy become the influencers of the world. Everything about the school and those that attend are held in only the highest regards and standards.

For Claire Hughes, St. Nathan's Academy was hell. She attended the school on a scholarship due to her excellence in track and field, as well as worked a part-time job to afford the apartment she needed to rent. Her family had passed long ago in a car accident and she was raised by her aunt in another town. While Claire was thankful for the sacrifices her aunt made, Claire ventured on her own in order to pursue the highest level of education she could possibly get.

Claire Hughes had dreams. In order to achieve those dreams, she had to work her ass off in her time at the Academy. Balancing school work, being student-body president, sports, and working part-time was the struggle she was willing to face in order to become the respectable, successful woman she knew her parents wanted her to become.

-x-x-x-x-

"Claire-bear, I need to borrow your notebook!" Ann Blackwood, a fiery redhead who Claire often referred to as a best friend, tugged on Claire's sleeve with a pout on her pink lips. Claire sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Don't tell me you forgot yours _again_ , Ann…" The redhead could only smile sheepishly, caught in her bad habits. Claire rolled her eyes, but pulled the notebook from her backpack anyways. "Give it back by the end of lunch, okay? That should be enough time for you to copy the notes you missed. And don't spill anything on it like last time!"

Ann nodded, grinning. "Thanks a bunch, Claire-bear! I owe you big time!" Ann headed back to her own seat across the classroom, then pulled out some lined paper to copy the notes. Claire stood by the door and gestured for the late students to hurry up.

"C'mon! Class is going to start soon." Several students made for the classroom, waving goodbye to their friends who hurried off to their own respective classes. The final bell rang and Claire took her seat, sitting up straight as the teacher entered the classroom. After a few minutes, the teacher signaled for the rowdy class to settle down and listen. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, peering down at a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Listen up, everyone. I've got some news for you all." He looked up at the class to gauge a reaction before continuing. "As some of you may have heard, we've got a new student coming tomorrow. Isn't that swell?" A couple of students snickered at the teacher's choice of words. "Now, I know how you all can get sometimes. Be nice to the new student, alright? Don't go being all nosy and whatnot…" There were some noises of protest from the class and the teacher chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, yes. You're all great kids. Now then, let's get on with roll…"

As the class's hour passed, Claire took notes diligently as always, though the thought of the new student piqued her curiosity. A part of her was hoping it would be another scholarship student like herself, but she figured that probably wasn't the case. Most students at the academy were attending on their parents' money. As student body president, Claire would be the one to show the new student around, so she just prayed that they were easy to get along with. It was hard to predict personalities with rich kids. Some were rude and stuck up, while others were more humbled and kind. It was a hit or miss type deal.

The school bell brought Claire out of her thoughts and she gathered up her things to head to her next class. No matter the period, Claire was always the first one in the room. That class passed, too, and the one after that as well without any problems. Lunch rolled around and Claire headed to the dining hall with the herd of other students. She took her seat at the usual table and waited patiently for her friends to arrive. They all came in one group, walking at a pace that was always much too slow for Claire's liking. They took their seats and conversation filled the air.

"Hey Claire, here's your notebook. Thanks again!" Ann slid the notebook across the table to Claire, who nodded in response. The person next to Claire let out an impressed whistle as he leaned closer to look at the notebook.

"Damn, Ann. You lose your notebook again? Did you leave it at home or something?" Claire looked up and laughed. Gray Blackwood, Ann's cousin, shot Ann a teasing look, one eyebrow raised incredulously. Ann pouted and rolled her eyes.

"N-No! I just didn't get the notes is all…"

"Now, now, lying will give you wrinkles, Ann!" Popuri Ross giggled, a dainty hand tucking her pink hair behind her ear. It would always go back to where it was, the natural curls never very obedient, but that didn't stop the girl from fretting over her hair constantly. Ann could only roll her eyes in response to the teasing.

"So," Kai Parata, the charming playboy of the group, rested his chin in his hand as he looked to Claire. "How was your weekend, Claire? Still working as a waitress, right? Doesn't that suck?"

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, sorry I wasn't born rich like you guys! Some people have to work for what they want, you know." She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish act that she hoped lessened the impact of the insult.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember you could always marry a rich dude like me and live the easy life!" Kai said, then laughed. Claire just rolled her eyes again and huffed.

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever marry someone like you, let alone someone who wouldn't let me work. That's just too degrading!"

"Aw, c'mon. I'm just joking! We all know you like to work. You must be a masochist or something, taking on all that hard work." Kai gave her a sleazy grin, making Claire's cheeks flare in embarrassment. She turned away from him, pouting.

"No way!" Flora Abraham, who sat at the corner of the table, interjected. "Claire's too innocent for that kind of stuff, Kai!"

"I agree." Ann said. "Claire's too cute for kinky stuff like that."

"G-Guys, can we not talk about my sexual preferences at the lunch table?" Claire was blushing madly, desperately wanting the topic to change.

"Are you saying we can talk about it somewhere else?" Popuri jabbed Kai in the ribs with her elbow after the statement, and he mumbled an apology. Claire just shook her head and smiled at her friends.

"Just eat your lunch, guys." Claire got out her bagged lunch from her backpack. The food in the dining hall was way too expensive for Claire's budget, so she made her own lunch at home and brought it to school. The rest of the group followed her lead, some of them getting up to go buy food. Claire felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Gray.

"You want me to get you anything? Juice or something?" Gray asked, one eyebrow quirked up.

"No thanks. I'm good with this. Thanks, though!" Claire smiled and Gray nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder before going on his way. Claire ate her sandwich, finishing it as everyone came back with their own meals. There was more conversation, the teasing aimed at various others throughout the lunch period and, once the bell rang, the group split up to head to their respective classes.

"Claire, slow down. You're going too fast." Gray spoke up from behind Claire, the two going to their shared class.

"Well, hurry up then! You know I'm always the first one there."

"Claire, we have five more minutes before the bell rings and the classroom is just ahead. Slow the hell down." He reached out and pulled on the collar of her sweatshirt, making her halt long enough for him to catch up. Claire huffed in annoyance, but slowed down so that they could walk alongside one another. "So," Gray started. "I was wondering-" Someone from the classroom called for Claire and the blonde smiled apologetically at Gray.

"Hold that thought. I gotta go see what they need." Claire jogged to the classroom and Gray just sighed and nodded, watching her as she went. She always managed to get busy with something before he had the chance to ask…

The school day continued and after the final bell, Claire met up with the group at the school's front gate. She approached Gray just before they all congregated together.

"Hey, Gray, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, guiding them towards the coffee vendor.

"Hm? Oh- I was wondering if you wa-"

"CLAIRE!" Ann's yell could be heard from across the courtyard, the redhead running at them at an alarming pace. Claire just stood in shock at the oncoming scene.

"What's the matter? Why are you running?" Ann ran to Claire, immediately hiding behind the blonde in fear of what was coming. "Ann! Explain!"

"I accidentally told Kai about Popuri's crush on him! Now she's going to kill me!" Tears were beginning to form in Ann's eyes and Claire turned around to pat Ann on the head, smiling sweetly.

"Well, you get what you deserve. Learn to keep secrets better! I gotta go to work. Bye guys!" Claire pried Ann's hands off of her and waved, smiling at Gray before leaving.

"What?! No, Claire, don't leave me! I'm gonna die!" Ann yelled at Claire's retreating figure. The blonde only waved again as she left, not bothering to turn around. Ann turned to Gray. "You gotta help me!"

"Leave me out of it, Ann. This is your own fault and you messed up my chance _again_!" Gray groaned in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ann, where are you?!" Popuri's angry voice could be heard just around the corner and Ann started to panic, clinging to Gray.

"Help!" Gray just shook his head and walked towards the others who were waiting by the gate. Just before Popuri could grab Ann, the redhead took off, Popuri hot on her trail. Kai, as well as two other boys, waved at Gray as he approached. Rock Ashworth put his arm around Gray's shoulders.

"So, did you ask her out? Spill the deets, man!"

"No." Gray grunted, obviously annoyed.

"Well, there's always tomorrow, right?" Cliff Dixon gave a supportive thumbs up, despite his quiet voice.

"I guess so…" Gray sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering if he'd ever get his chance.


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

The brisk air of November had Claire tightening her scarf around her neck. Her warm breath fogged as she exhaled and she licked her chapped lips. After a thought about it, Claire took out her chapstick and applied it to her lips so that they didn't worsen. As she approached the gate to the school, Claire spotted her friends and waved.

"Hey Claire!" Ann greeted her as she came to the bench they were all at. "How was work yesterday? Did you get any extra hours?"

"It was the same as usual, sadly." Claire sighed. No matter how much she begged her manager, they never gave her the extra hours. There were other employees who needed them more and Claire understood that well enough. It just made her life a little harder was all.

"Ah, that's a shame." Ann patted Claire's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.

"See! _That's_ why you should marry a rich guy!" Kai laughed and put an arm around Claire, the blonde only rolling her eyes and shrugging his arm off in response.

"Would you stop it with that, Kai?" Popuri scolded, waving her finger at him. "We all know how independent Claire is! She's going to do great things. Greater than any of us, probably!" Claire chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks, Popuri." Claire smiled at her pink-haired friend. Kai put his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, yeah we all know Claire's gonna end up President of the World or something. Don't gotta tell me twice!"

"I'll make you my official bodyguard, okay Kai?" Claire patted his shoulder.

"Really?!" Kai grinned at the idea. "Hell yeah! I'll be the most kick-ass secret service agent ever!" Gray rolled his eyes and spoke up for the first time since Claire had arrived.

"You can barely handle a hunting rifle, Kai. You pussied out on our last trip, remember?" Kai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Geez, not my fault I didn't wanna shoot the deer! It was just doing its own thing, man. Plus, I swore I saw a baby deer near it! How fucked up would that have been to steal away the poor little thing's mama?" Kai pointed a finger at Gray. "And I didn't mean to almost shoot you in the ass, alright? Can never let a guy live that down, I swear!"

Gray chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at Kai. The first bell sounded and the group began to disperse to their respective classrooms, Claire, Ann, Flora, and Gray all shared the same first class and headed there as a group. They had nearly forgotten about the new transfer student until they heard the loud chatter from the classroom.

"Settle down, everyone!" The teacher stood at the front of the room, waving his hands trying to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was settled in their seats, he cleared his throat. "As you all probably remember, we have the new transfer student coming today. Some of you may have heard of his family's company before, but don't get too crazy. Please, everyone, welcome to our school Skye Phantom."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. The Phantom Corporation was one of the biggest and richest companies around. Sure, there were several huge companies' children attending the school, but to have such an elite company send their kid to St. Nathan's was sure to make big news.

The Phantom Corporation specialized in manufacturing life necessities. Claire was never able to afford a lot of their products, but she did always dream of owning a Phantom Corp. washer and dryer. Not only was the company always in the media for their business prowess, but they were heralded as celebrities. Their only son, Skye, was always a hot topic due to his good looks and high skill in negotiating business deals.

Into the room walked the star son himself, his ego and charm practically filling the room. There was an echo of dreamy sighs from many of the girls in the class, and even a few of the guys. He held a nonchalant air around himself, one of his hands casually in his pocket, his lips in what seemed to be a permanent smirk.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Skye, though I'm sure you've heard. Please treat me well, especially you lovely maidens." He winked and Claire had to cover her ears as some of the girls let out a scream. Skye chuckled at the reaction and Claire immediately did not look forward to having to show this guy around. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her backpack and walking to the front of the room.

"Oh," Skye looked to Claire with wide eyes. "Are you being bold, princess? I'd prefer we go on a date before you confess your love and make a claim on me, no matter how beautiful you are." Claire gave him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes.

"No. I'm Claire, the student body president. I have to show you around so let's get going, alright?" Her lack of excitement for the endeavor was plain in the tone of her voice. She turned to look at their staring classmates and spotted Gray. He looked angry, though she couldn't place why. He wasn't the one that had to show the cocky new kid around.

Skye smiled and bowed elegantly. "Well then, princess, show me the way! I look forward to being in the presence and guidance of a beautiful woman for the day! You shall be the light in the darkness of my life." Claire couldn't roll her eyes and harder and Gray was ready to throttle the guy. The teacher dismissed them and Claire headed for the door, shooting Gray a pleading look. He motioned for her to text her and she nodded before disappearing out the room with Skye in tow.

They walked through the hallway and towards the front courtyard of the school where Claire always started her tours of the school. "Okay, we'll start here. This is the courtya-"

"Have you always been this beautiful, princess?"

Claire stopped in her tracks and stared at Skye for a moment, silence thick in the air between them. Did he just interrupt her with a pickup line?

"I… I beg your pardon?"

"I said, have you always been this beautiful? Because you are absolutely breathtaking."

Claire pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Just how much was this guy going to push his luck? She sighed heavily and narrowed her eyes at Skye, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, Skye, I need you to stop trying to hit on me. I don't have time for your stupid flirting and stuff. I've got things I have to do and the faster I get this school tour over with, the faster I can get back to my classes. So," Claire paused to take a deep breath. "Do us both a favor and knock it off. Just shut up for probably the first time in your life and let me show you this stupid school. It's that simple." She wished she was back in class. Were they learning anything new? Surely Gray would teach her if they did.

Skye's first reaction to Claire's rant was to be shocked. No one, let alone a girl, had spoken to him that way before. Well, his mother had on occasion but that was different. Second reaction was to be angry. How dare she speak to him that way? He was the son of the wealthiest family in probably the world and who was she? An excellent question he'd have to find the answer to another time. The final reaction was to just accept his fate, though, and call this girl a loss.

"Very well, princess. If that is your wish, it shall be granted." He gestured for her to continue and Claire sighed with relief.

"Right, as I was saying…"

The tour continued without another hitch, Skye listening attentively to Claire's explanations of the various buildings and their purposes, as well as her helpful tips and tricks. What surprised Skye the most was the passion in her voice as she spoke. There was something about her that just begged him to listen to every word coming from her mouth as though it were the most profound findings of a scholar. Yet, all she was doing was explaining the best time to use the vending machine because there'd be less foot traffic. She was passionate, authoritative, confident, and made him wonder where she had been his whole life. She definitely wasn't a loss. If anything, Skye was now lost in his own thoughts now that she was in his life.

The tour ended with Claire showing him the stand where she would buy coffee every day, stating that the salted caramel latte was her favorite thing to get, but it was always too hot when she got it. The bell for lunch rang and Claire smiled, triumphant in her efforts.

"Well, looks like we ended early and just in time for lunch! Thank you for choosing Claire's Tours and we hope you enjoyed learning about St. Nathan's Academy for the rich and studious." She chuckled at herself and gave a small curtsy. Skye nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"It was an honor to be in your presence, Miss Claire. I hope to see you around, princess." Claire nodded, too distracted about lunch to give a proper response. She waved goodbye and left to go to her usual lunch table. Once she was gone, Skye looked around and realized he was by himself. He decided to buy something hot to drink from the coffee cart, the air suddenly much colder.

Claire sat down at the lunch table and let out a loud sigh of relief to signal her arrival. Gray offered her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"That bad, huh?" Kai asked. "Gray told us you had to show the new kid around. Is it really Skye Phantom?" Claire nodded and sighed again. She dug out her thermos and spoon from her backpack.

"Yeah, it was him and it was terrible. He kept trying to hit on me but after I told him to shut his mouth, he let me talk and I was able to finish the tour just in time for lunch. I was so happy to get away that I just kinda left him by himself and came over here without saying bye."

"Aw, I feel kind of bad for him! Who is he going to sit with? He must feel lonely, don't you think?" Popuri said as she unwrapped her sandwich. On the foil was a heart and the words 'Love you! Mom' in sharpie. Claire always thought that was cute. Popuri looked around for him and Kai just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he's not gonna sit here. Besides, with all the money he's got he could fly to the moon and eat lunch with an alien and still have spare change when he got back."

Popuri rolled her eyes. "Kai, you're rich too. We all are." Claire raised a brow at her, a soupful of spoon halfway from the thermos to her mouth. "Well, you're rich in knowledge, Claire! I wish I could be half as smart as you!"

Gray nodded, as did the rest of the group. "You've got a ridiculously good brain, Claire." Gray patted the top of her head. "Like Kai said, you'll end up President of the World." Claire laughed and nodded. Money wasn't that important to her, but it sure did make life easier…

The rest of lunch went on a usual, the table exchanging quips, insults, and stories. By the end of the final class, Claire was caught up in the classes she had missed as well as the ones she did go to. As she was headed for the gate to go to work, she was stopped by Skye.

"Can I help you, Skye? I'm kind of in a hurry to leave." Her shift started in half an hour and she was going to have to run at that point.

"Oh? A hurry to where, princess? I was hoping we could spend some time together and get something to eat, but I could give you a ride to wherever you need to go. That is, if you're not waiting for your usual car."

Claire sighed and walked around him, then walked backwards so she could still speak to him. "I've got to get to work! Sorry, maybe another time or something!" She turned back around and hurried past all of the chauffeurs waiting for the passengers. Skye scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Work?" Skye figured she was doing something for her family's company, probably due to her ambitious nature. He'd have to do some research when he got home and find out just who this admirable girl was.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

At last, Friday arrived and the excitement for the coming weekend could be felt throughout the school. While most people would be attending parties or spending the weekend relaxing, Claire was excited for the longer shifts she'd be able to work during the busy weekend at the restaurant. The rent was due soon, so she needed all of the help she could get. Fridays, however, were Claire's one day off. Her manager told her that it was so she could "experience real teenage life," though Claire rolled her eyes at the notion. Regardless, she took the day off.

"So," Claire started as she took her seat at the lunch table. "What is everyone doing after school today?"

Ann grinned and leaned on her arms on the table. "Well in case you haven't heard or Gray was too shy to mention it, our family is throwing a party tonight! Everyone at this table is invited." The redhead beamed, very obviously looking forward to the evening's event.

"A party?" Claire furrowed her brows. She definitely wouldn't fit in at a social elite party, and she definitely didn't have anything to wear if she did decide to go. To be quite honest, she'd much rather stay at home and catch up on some television.

"Yes, a party. Claire, you _have_ to come! I wouldn't be happy without you there!" Ann pleaded to her friend, fluttering her long eyelashes at Claire. As much as Claire put up the effort to deny her friend, she could feel her resolve crumbling quickly.

"Ann! I don't have anything to wear! And I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone's going to be all rich and glitzy and glamorous. I'm not any of those things!"

"You can borrow one of my dresses!" Popuri spoke up. "I've got so many! Oh, I know one that would look _perfect_ on you Claire! Oh, we can do your hair and makeup too!" Popuri was already getting carried away and started rambling about what products she'd use to anyone else who would listen. Ann grinned at Claire and the blonde sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll go to your dumb party!" Claire huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Good, you need to relax anyways! Take a load off!" Ann laughed and stuck her tongue out at Claire from across the table.

"I hardly think I can relax at a party full of rich people…" Claire muttered loud enough for only Gray to hear it, since he was seated right beside her. He nudged her with his elbow and leaned closer to whisper to her.

"Don't worry. I'll stick by your side the whole night if you want. These parties get kind of crazy. I need someone to keep me sane, too."

"Really?" Claire whispered back.

"Only if you want me to."

"That'd be great… Thanks Gray." Claire sighed with relief and Gray nodded, trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Hey, quit your whispering, you two! You know I hate secrets!" Ann whined.

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just be glad I'm going to your party." Ann and Popuri cheered and the girls began to talk excitedly about how they were going to dress up Claire and themselves. The boys decided it was out of their territory and moved over to a smaller table to have their own conversation.

"So, what were you and Claire-bear whispering about? Exchanging vows?" Kai asked as they sat down, everyone leaning in closer to keep their conversation more private. Gray rolled his eyes, unable to keep his cheeks from turning red.

"No, dumbass. And don't call her that. You sound like Ann."

"Don't avoid the question." Kai narrowed his eyes at Gray. "What were you guys talking about?"

"I just told her that I'd stay with her at the party if she wanted me to."

"And did she want you to?" Cliff asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"... Yeah." Gray shrugged his shoulders and Kai whooped before slapping Gray on the back in celebration.

"Way to go!" Kai grinned at his friend and Gray turned red with embarrassment. Cliff offered his own words of encouragement and Gray just smiled and shook his head, thoughts already drifting towards the evening.

Near the coffee cart, Skye attempted to steal glances at Claire as inconspicuously as possible. The group of people who decided to call him their friend were all chatting about something excitedly, though Skye was paying no mind to it. It wasn't until he heard his own name did he break his focus on the student body president to listen in on the conversation happening around him.

"Sorry, what was that?" Skye asked. Karen Dixon, the cousin of Cliff and future owner of a series of grocery stores across the globe, rolled her eyes at Skye and sipped on her own coffee before speaking.

"I _said_ , I was looking forward to the party going on later today. Should be fun. I like the Blackwood Mansion. They have a nice courtyard in the back."

"Oh, that's true. I remember going for a walk back there a long time ago. I wonder if they've added anything new. You'll take a walk with me tonight, won't you Skye?" Lumina Giles, a prodigious piano player and inheritor of her late parents' fortune, looked to Skye with sparkling, expectant eyes. Skye smiled politely back at her and nodded.

"Of course, beautiful. It'd be my honor." Hopefully she'd forget about it, though Skye doubted she would. If there was anyone he really wanted to take a stroll through a courtyard with, it'd be Claire. Perhaps he'd get the chance at the party… His father instructed him to go on the company's behalf, so he was required to make an appearance anyways. Might as well make the most of the night, right?

"Are you gonna go with anyone? You know, as a date?" Rock Ashworth, whose family was inexplicably rich thanks to some old money resurfacing, nudged Skye with his elbow. His eyes were on Lumina, hoping to catch her attention but she was far too busy looking at Skye dreamily. "I mean, there's gonna be paparazzi all over the place at this event. It's some kinda fundraiser, I think. You gotta have a hot date to make a good appearance!"

Skye resisted the urge to look over at Claire. "I don't believe I am. Not this time around, at least. There's always plenty of lovely ladies to dance with, after all. How could I restrict myself to just one?" He put on his usual playful smirk and Rock laughed, nodding.

"True, man! I'm gonna be doing the same thing!" Rock patted Skye on the shoulder. "Looks like we've got more in common than I thought!" Lumina sighed and Karen rolled her eyes again before offering Lumina a sympathetic look. She didn't offer any more support than that, though. She was never one to get into their romantic drama affairs.

"I suppose we'll all see each other there, then." Lumina said and the bell rang for everyone to leave to class. Skye lingered behind to cast one last look in Claire's direction. Surely she'd be at the party, right? Whatever it was her family dealt in, she was close to the Blackwoods and would be there anyways as a friend.

"A mysterious princess, that one… Perhaps I'll sweep her off her feet tonight." Skye muttered to himself with a small smirk as he put his hands in his pockets and headed to class, daydreaming about how elegant Claire would look in an evening gown.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

"Claire, hold still would you?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, now hold still!"

Claire groaned and gave in to Popuri's demands, her hands folding anxiously in her lap. Claire, Popuri, Flora, and Ann were all in Ann's room preparing for the evening's festivities. Gowns and shoes were thrown about haphazardly and makeup and hair products lines the vanity's surface. Claire was seated in front of the vanity with Popuri hard at work in front of her.

"Do I _really_ need all this?" Claire asked, referring to the makeup Popuri was applying. It was making her face feel heavy and she hated it. Popuri clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Of course! Claire, honey, it wouldn't look complete without the makeup! Just trust me, okay? Also, hold even more still, because Ann is gonna start on your hair." Popuri went right back to work, focusing on applying mascara to Claire's pale lashes. Claire groaned but kept as still as possible lest her friends get upset with her. She folded her hands in her lap and rubbed them anxiously, feeling the softness of the borrowed robe she wore. The other girls wore similar robes, all borrowed from Ann, as Flora sorted through the dresses. Popuri had brought a few of her own, though Ann had quite the arsenal of gowns herself.

"I wish I had hair like yours, Claire. It's so healthy! You have like, no split ends." Ann ran her fingers through Claire's hair as she brushed it, admiring it. It was no wonder her cousin liked Claire so much.

"You have such pretty eyes, too! They're so blue, like the ocean or the sky in the summer! Oh, that reminds me, Kai wants us to go to his family's beach house this summer. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Popuri grinned at Claire.

"Guys…" Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the compliments from her friends, though she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink. "That does sound fun… I'll see if I can get the time off of work to go."

"I think I found a dress for her." Flora announced from across the room. She brought over a floor-length gown colored a beautifully rich dark blue. "I know you don't want to stand out too much, so I picked something a little darker and less flashy." Flora offered Claire a reassuring smile and gestured to the gown. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect! Oh, I know what I'm gonna do with her hair now!" Ann quickly got to work with a curling iron and Popuri beamed at the choice of dress.

"Good thing I chose to do a more matte look. It'll go great with this dress!" The pink-haired girl finished up Claire's makeup and moved to Claire could see herself in the vanity. "Well? What do you think?"

Claire could hardly believe her eyes as she looked at her reflection. She looked so different, yet somehow the same. The makeup _did_ feel heavy on her face, but she had to admit it looked great. She smiled at Popuri.

"It looks amazing. Thanks, Pop." Claire flinched as Ann pulled at her hair and Popuri giggled as she walked away to go put her own dress on. Popuri's own hair and makeup was finished, her pink hair straightened, then curled so her ringlets were neater. Ann, too was already finished with her own hair and makeup, the redhead's long hair out of its normal braid and straightened to show its length. She went with a more modest, less flashy look since it was her family's fundraiser event. Flora had her hair down, the blonde normally having it tied back, and its natural waves looked elegant.

Ann finished with Claire's hair, the blonde locks curled then put into a low bun, some left hanging next to her face to frame it nicely. The girls all helped each other get into their gowns and put on their shoes and, once everyone was put together, they prepared to go downstairs where the party had already started.

"Ready for the best night ever?" Ann asked, the girls all gathered at the door that led to the stairway. Nervous but excited, Claire nodded with a grin and the girls descended the stairs in a row. It was a grand entrance that Claire never thought she'd be a part of. She focused mostly on breathing and making sure not to trip as she walked in borrowed heels. Popuri and Ann waved as they all came down to the foyer of the mansion, photographers already snapping away at them.

A string quartet filled the room with light music and once the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls dispersed to make their rounds of greetings. Claire even managed to say hello and meet some new people, hearing names she'd only seen in newspapers and magazines before. It was surreal and Claire wanted nothing more than to find someone familiar to speak to. Desperate to find someone, her mind going to Gray immediately, Claire searched through the crowd of people as they made their way towards the large ballroom. Once inside, she continued to look around. Before she could spot Gray, though, she felt someone touch her arm and she turned to see none other than Skye smiling, not smirking but _smiling_ at her. He bowed slightly and held out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and he kisses her knuckles before releasing it.

"How lovely to see you again, Miss Claire. If you don't mind, may I have this dance?" he asked, voice silky and smooth and worthy of making any girl's heart melt. Claire looked around once more for Gray and, without a sight of him, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I, uh… Don't know how to dance…" Skye chuckled and nodded, then took her hand again and pulled her with him towards the dance floor. Once there, he held her hand with one of his own, then placed his other at her waist.

"Then I'll just have to teach you, won't I? Follow my lead." He gently pulled her closer to him and Claire placed her free hand on his shoulder, unsure of where else to put it. She was reluctant at first but as Skye guided her, she grew more comfortable in her moves and slowly but surely depended less on him and more on herself to follow the right moves. She made it through one dance, then another, and then a third before she was finally able to carry conversation and dance at the same time.

"I honestly didn't want to come tonight…" Claire sighed as she spun around the room with Skye. He raised a curious brow at her.

"And why is that, Princess? Either way, I'm certainly glad you did. I was afraid I'd never get to tell you how delicious the coffee is at the stand you directed me to is." Claire rolled her eyes at him and he just chuckled.

"My friends made me come. And I'm glad you like the coffee stand. I don't know how I'd get through the day if I didn't have it."

"How cute. Imagine what a sight that'd be: the Student Body President so tired she fell asleep on a bench. That'd make a wonderful headline for the school newspaper, don't you think, Princess?"

"No! That'd be so embarrassing!" Claire laughed and felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment just thinking about it. Skye admired how her rosy cheeks looked and wondered if he'd get the chance to make it happen again. The music slowed to a finish and the pair stopped their dance, taking a moment to applaud the musicians. Claire stepped away from Skye to curtsy, as was the decorum, and it was only then that she realized just how many people were _watching_ them. Camera flashes began to go off and Claire raised a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding lights. She backed away from the paparazzi, away from Skye who was looking at her with confusion in his expression. Why was she shying away from the cameras she should be used to?

Claire continued to back up until she bumped into someone. She turned to apologize and realized it was Gray, who gestured for her to follow him and he held out his hand. She took it immediately, desperate to escape the situation and the two disappeared into the crowd, only to reappear on the other side of the room where they exited into the back patio. Small lights decorated the garden and parts of the patio. Gray let go of Claire's hand and leaned against a half-wall.

"Thank you, Gray…" Claire sighed with relief and relished in the cool night air. She moved to lean on the half-wall as well.

"No problem. I was looking for you. Good thing I found you when I did, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely. I was getting a little… overwhelmed to say the least. I don't know how you can deal with all the flashing lights and stuff." Claire gestured to the air and Gray just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've learned to ignore 'em." Gray turned his gaze towards the sky. There were millions of stars that spotted the dark night sky, but the brightest thing, he decided, was right there next to him. He turned his gaze to Claire, to admire her. She was wearing a lot of makeup. He figured the girls did that. She didn't look bad with it, he just preferred her without it. It was so rare that Claire dressed up that it was a good opportunity for Gray to commit it to memory now that she did. He stood up and Claire looked at him with confusion before he gestured towards the garden. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Claire smiled at him and Gray swore his heart would burst. The two headed towards the garden, walking side by side and admiring how the plants and flowers looked at night with the small twinkling lights. The more they walked together in silence, the more they felt like they were the only two people in the world. The noise of the party faded away to almost nothing as they came to the center of the garden where a gazebo was, flowers twisting up and all over the wooden structure. They stopped and stood under the gazebo and with a bit of confidence, Gray held his hand out to her, his cheeks burning red.

"... Wanna dance?" He didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"I do." Claire placed her hand in his and the first thing he noticed was how soft her hands were. They were like satin against his own rough, calloused ones. Swallowing down his nervousness, he held her hand and placed his other on her hip, pulling her closer to him.

Claire could smell the cologne he was wearing, she was so close to him. She rested her free hand on his chest and for a bit, the two simply swayed to the faded sound of music from the party. Claire rested her head on Gray's chest and she could hear just how fast his heart was beating, though he was praying she couldn't. It wasn't until that moment that Claire realized just how _comfortable_ she felt with Gray. It was as if every worry, every burden, every stress melted away when she was with him. Gray could feel just how heated his face was as he held Claire in his arms and danced with her.

They danced together for what felt like eternity, just them in their garden of solitude. However, they suddenly heard footsteps approaching and they broke apart quickly for reasons neither of them really knew. Around the corner came Skye, his hands in his pockets. He first saw Claire and smiled.

"There you are, Princess. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." His eyes then landed on Gray and his smile faltered, but didn't leave completely. "Ah, having a rendezvous? No worries, I won't be here too long. I only came to ask Claire something." He made his way to the gazebo despite the threatening aura coming from Gray.

"Skye…" Claire started, but Skye interrupted her and grabbed her hand, much to Gray's dislike.

"I would like to know if you're free this Sunday, Claire." Gray was about to say something but Claire beat him to it, her brows furrowed together.

"Skye, I'm working. Honestly, I'm never free on the weekends, or the weekdays, really." She sighed, a bit annoyed by the truth in her words. Skye raised a brow and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I remember you saying that before, Princess… Why is it that you work so much? Don't your parents have money? Is this an internship at your parent's company or something of the sort?"

"That's none of your business." Gray finally spoke. His tone was enough of a warning but Skye was too curious to heed it.

"And it's any of yours, Gray? I didn't ask you. I asked Claire." He turned his attention back to the girl.

"Er- Listen, Skye…" Claire said, trying to break the tension between the two. "I've got a… rough family situation. By that, I mean… my parents… They're not around anymore." She was trying to figure out how to word it. She hadn't had to explain her life to anyone in so long, it seemed. "I have to work to afford the school and my apartment."

Skye was confused, still, and let go of her hand. "But don't you have some kind of inheritance? Your parents didn't leave you with anything?"

Gray couldn't believe this guy. He was asking too many questions and one look at Claire told him she was getting uncomfortable and upset by his prying words. He put a protective arm around her and glared at Skye.

"Listen, Skye, I think you should leave and go back inside."

"I'd like to hear from the lady, if you don't mind." Skye narrowed his eyes at Gray. What was he hiding? Why was he being so protective? Claire's faced burned with embarrassment at the situation and she felt tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Skye, listen-" she started. "-I'm not rich or famous or anything like that. You're not understanding what I'm saying. My parents weren't part of some big company. My mom was a teacher and my dad was a mechanic. I'm just their kid who got lucky and survived, okay?" Her voice wavered as she felt the need to cry come up in her throat. Before Skye could say anything, Gray pulled Claire to him to let her cry and he narrowed his eyes at Skye again.

"Go inside, Skye."

This time, he complied.

Once Skye was gone, Gray looked down at Claire. He rubbed her back to console her as she cried. He knew all about what had happened to her. He knew what she was probably feeling right then and there and he wanted nothing more than to be able to take her pain away. All he could do, though, was hold her as she cried.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading the story. I know this chapter was pretty long. I'll do my best to continue to update this as often as possible! So far we're still on chapters that are previously written so I'm just in the process of rewriting them. I think once we get past chapter eight or nine we'll be on new content! Make sure to leave a review and let me know who you're rooting for: Gray or Skye. I love to hear back from you guys! If you want, you can follow me on tumblr popuruin or you can follow me on twitter Elizadiz. (My twitter is private, but I'll approve you most likely. It just has to be on private for work-related purposes.)_

 _Anyways, here are the dresses that the girls wore!_

 _Claire's Dress - Flora's Dress - Ann's Dress - Popuri's Dress_


	5. Chapter 5: The Party pt 2

Skye returned to the festivities with thoughts swimming through his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck, the recent tension causing it to tighten up. He'd have to schedule a massage sometime soon if things kept going the way they were. He heaved a heavy sigh before seeking out some familiar faces in the crowd. Spotting Lumina and some friends, he headed their way.

Lumina seemed deeply invested in whatever story Karen was telling, but upon Skye's arrival to the group her eyes lit up and she flashed her pearly whites at him. He returned the gesture with a polite smile and held a hand up to interrupt Karen before he spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. I have a few questions I'm in dire need of some answers to, I'm afraid." His brows were knitted tightly in concentration and he gauged the reactions of his peers. Karen raised a perfectly painted brow at him and placed one hand on her hip.

"And just who are you asking questions about?"

"Claire. You know her, right? The student body president."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I know her. What do you wanna know about her?"

"... Whatever you know. She's quite a mystery and I _am_ new to the school. Color me curious, I suppose." Skye shrugged his shoulders at his own excuse and Karen seemed to buy it. She shrugged her shoulders as well and rubbed her arm.

"Well, what's there to say about her… First off, she got into a car accident as a kid. It made the news and everything. Both of her parents died but she survived."

"I heard that she got hurt pretty bad in the accident but I've never seen any scars or anything." Lumina interjected and Karen shot her a look. Lumina seemed to shrink a bit and Karen rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe stupid rumors, Lumina. If you're curious just ask her." She huffed and continued. "Anyways, after that she went to live with her aunt. She got a big scholarship for being smart and good at running and then she came to our school. Now she practically runs the place." Karen chuckled and then smirked. "Good enough biography for you?"

"So she still lives with her aunt?" Skye took in all of the information being presented to him and pieced it together.

"Oh, no no no." Lumina shook her head. "She lives by herself, I'm pretty sure. Poor thing. Must be lonely having to do everything by herself. My maids are so sweet and fun to talk to!"

"You talk to yours? Mine come clean when I'm not around, so I guess I just don't get the time to." Karen hummed in thought and she turned to say something to Skye, but he managed to slip away without any notice. She huffed and rolled her eyes again before picking up conversation again with Lumina.

Outside, Gray continued to hold Claire until he felt her shoulders stop shaking and her breath even out. Even if she was crying, though, Gray felt his heart swell at the thought of Claire's arms around him and he burned the feeling into his memory. She was soft and warm and _perfect_. He could never forget the feel of her.

Claire, on the other hand, was trying to calm herself down from the emotional episode she just had. She dreaded talking about her accident. It had only happened five or six years ago, so the events were still painful to even think about. The loss of her parents hung heavy over her head on a daily basis, though she did her best not to show it. Thinking about it only made her feel depressed and upset, her therapist calling it survivor's guilt. She took a deep breath and exhaled, this time the breath not shaky at all and she finally felt ready to continue with the night.

She pulled away from Gray, much to his initial disappointment. However, when he saw her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks, he offered a small smile and let her go.

"You okay?" Gray asks, his eyes trained on her looking for any hint of how to help her smile again. She nods her head and takes a step away from him, rubbing her arm and looking down at her feet.

"Yeah… It's just embarrassing is all. I thought I could hold it together by now but I guess not…"

"Well, it's okay to get emotional about it. I mean, it was some pretty heavy stuff…"

"But that's the thing-" Claire looked up, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I don't want to burst into tears every time I think about my parents! It's stupid and embarrassing! They wouldn't want that for me!"

"Claire, that's not what I mean. I'm just saying-"

"No, you don't get to say! They're _my_ parents! They died protecting _me_ and I don't want to keep feeling this way!" Claire realized she was yelling at Gray and she looked away from him, embarrassed yet again by her own actions.

"Claire, don't-"

"I need to find Ann."

"Claire-"

Gray reached for her but she quickly turned away from him and hurried back to the party, wiping her eyes in the best attempt not to mess up her makeup any more than it already was.

"Claire, wait!" Gray yelled out after her but she was already too far, too embarrassed to turn back. Gray groaned loudly as he ran his hands down his face and slumped against the wooden support of the gazebo. "Damn it…" He huffed and crossed his arms, taking the time to calm himself down before heading back inside. Somehow, he'd gone from holding Claire in his arms to fighting with her and blew the whole night. Only he could screw up so royally, he swore.

Claire snuck inside through the same door she'd escaped to earlier and tried to hide her red-splotched face with her dainty hand. She scoured the crowd of people for Ann's fiery red hair but when she spotted her, she realized that Ann was dancing with Cliff, a blush-paired smile on her face as she did so. Claire smiled softly at her friend's happiness and sighed, deciding not to bother the couple. Claire looked around a bit more and spotted Flora, a wallflower for the night it seemed. The blonde made her way over and took her place on the wall besides Flora, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh, Claire. There you are. Are you alright?" She looked concerned at Claire's state but the blonde waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. What're you doing over here by yourself? How come you're not dancing with anyone?"

"Well…" Flora looked towards the crowd of people dancing together. "I don't really want to dance with anyone here, to be honest." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh…" Claire looked to the dancers as well. "So, does that mean…" She turned back to Flora with a suggestive smile. "... you want to dance with someone who _isn't_ here?" Immediately, Flora's cheeks turned red and she snapped her head to look at Claire in shock.

"W-What? No, of course not!"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't lie! Who is it, huh? Do I know them?"

"N-No one!"

"Tell me!"

"It's-" Flora brought her voice down to a mumble, shrinking into herself in embarrassment. "It's a teacher…" Claire gasped and leaned closer to Flora in surprise.

"Really?!" Claire whispered, blue eyes wide in shock. "Which one?"

"Mr. Carter… The geography teacher…"

"Have you said anything to him?"

"... Yes."

"Flora!" Claire shook her friend by the arm playfully. "You have to tell me _everything!_ "

For the rest of the night, Flora told Claire about her budding romance between teacher and student making Claire forget all about the events that had transpired earlier in the evening. As the event came to a closing, Claire said her goodbyes to the girls and took a taxi home. She promised Ann to return the dress as soon as possible and Ann just waved her off, telling her to keep it. Claire couldn't even argue, she was so exhausted.

Gray sat in his room with Kai and Cliff, who were spending the night at the Blackwood mansion. Kai put his arm around Gray and sighed heavily, feeling sorry for his friend.

"I take it the night was shitty? You look like you got kicked in the heart, my man."

"Yeah… You look pretty down. Did something happen?" Cliff asked, putting on his pajama shirt. Gray just shrugged Kai off of him and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I blew it. She's pissed at me because we got into a fight."

"How the hell did that happen?" Kai asked, confused now.

"I brought up- Well actually, that _asshole_ Skye brought up Claire's accident. She got really upset and I said some stuff that she didn't like, I guess." He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, clenching his jaw. "She didn't talk to me for the rest of the night, and she didn't say bye to me. So yeah, definitely pissed at me."

Kai clicked his tongue and Cliff sighed, the two of them offering what sympathies they could for their friend. They both knew there was nothing they could do to help the situation, so they just left it at that. Kai suggested they play some video games to get their minds off of it and sleep it off. Cliff and Gray agreed and Gray spent the night thinking of ways he could try to fix the situation with Claire as soon as possible. Hopefully, he still had a chance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry the updates take a while. I've got my classes to attend and work to go to, so I try to get my writing done when I can! Like I said before, let me know who you're rooting for: Skye or Gray? Or perhaps even a third person not yet in the race! If there's anyone you want to see more of, too, let me know! I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
